One of the Goddesses
by Numbuh312
Summary: Being a teased on, nerdy girl, you'd think a miracle would never cross your path. You were wrong, one day you come face-to-face with the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and it turns out you're... One of the three goddesses. xBLUES, GREENS, REDSx
1. Infact, She Looked Cute

**Bubbles' POV**

"Seriously, flat-chest? You think I'll just let you fucking spill your stupid drink on my a thousand dollar designer shoes?" A snobby rich girl named Princess said, snickering, and kicked me hard in the ribs, which not only hurt but, also made my new baby blue glasses to glide across the floor. I blushed in embarrassment, while everyone laughed at me, and I reached out to grab my glasses, right then, Princess decided to step on them.

"So, Bub, would you ever do it again?" Princess taunts, glaring daggers at me.

"No.." I whisper but this time, my voice is really hoarse and quiet. When was the last time I spoke to a person in school?

Maybe she didn't hear me quite well, because she was about to hit me again until-

"Stop, Princess, it's enough."

Everyone stops laughing and looks at where the voice came from,

And soon enough everyone saw her, she was the most beautifulest person I've ever seen!

She had shiny, long, red hair, which went all the way to her ankles held up in a high-ponytail with a red lacy, bow holding it in place. Her lips were a glossy pink, and a bit pouty. Her eyelashes were long and shiny, her complexion was smooth, and what stuck out the best was her soft gazing pink eyes.

I wonder who she was?

"B-Blossom?" Princess stuttered out slowly, oh, that's who she is.

"Yes," Blossom smiles warmly, I think I saw every guy in the hall blush just then, "And I may ask of you to put her down?"

Princess set me down, raising her arms in defeat, and turned around to run out of the hall, to her class.

I thank her gratefully, while reaching to my almost-broken glasses.

"No problem, also, your name's Bubbles right?"

I nod, wondering where she's going with this, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, we are go-" She looks as if in deep thought, "No, I just wanted to make sure, well see you around Bubbles." She waves and turns.

What was that about?

–x-

Walking to lunch, Bubbles shivers a bit, a very strange feeling, considering no one's spying on her, and it's in the middle of summer. Also, her nose is itching like hell broke out! This is impossible, knowing that she already got used to the feeling of growing pimples. Thinking it was the dirt collected on her glasses, she unknowingly takes them off, and walks into the cafeteria.

-x-

"No! That's not possible, Berserk and Blaze were MEAN'T to be together!" A girl possibly named Riley said to another gossiper also possibly named Hannah.

**(A/N: CREDITS TO THE PEOPLE WHO OWN THE ROWDYRIGHT BOYS AND BLAZE, SORRY FOR USING WITHOUT PERMISSON, I JUST FORGOT WHO CREATED THEM.)**

Robin leaned her head on her right hand, she was really bored just picking at her food and listening to gossipers. _Where was Bubbles?_ But, it didn't matter, here she came now.

"Hey Bubbles!" She took her head off her hand, now that she had something to do.

"Hello, Robin," Bubbles smiled back, and waving, gracefully while holding the tray on her other hand.

As she pulled to get her chair out to sit on it, Robin noticed something...

"Bubbles?" Bubbles looks up,

"Hm?"

"Do you.. lie to me?"

"No! Never, why do you ask?"

"You.. don't have glasses on and you said you can't see a huge mansion 3 inches away from you," Robin took a deep breath to breathe again, "Unless you have glasses on."

Bubbles fumbled to touch her nose area, "Huh? Didn't I,- but- how- when?"

Robin pushed a hand to her pocket and grabbed out a mini mirror, passing it to Bubbles.

She took it gladly and stared into it. Yes, no pairs of glasses anywhere, only a few zits on her forehead, beady sky blue eyes, and chapped lips (Don't forget a nose!).

"B-but, how can I see sharp and clear?" Bubbles started sweating, was this a symptom of a new unknown disease?

Robin smirked, it probably wasn't anything really, in-fact she looked better without them on.

Not perfect, but better.

In-fact, she looked cute.

-x-


	2. Pain vs Love

**Hi guys I'm asking for suggestions cause after this, my mind will be blank for like a week, so enlighten me, and next chap'll come faster XD**

-x-

**Regular POV**

School was over, so Bubbles had to walk home , Robin had chess club, which meant she was alone.

Bubbles sighed, her eyesight was great, that was good, but she was still getting teased, sadly, some things never change.

"Why do I always get the wrong end of the rope?" She shouts, not actually saying it to a specific person, no one was around to hear her anyway. She felt so stressed, she couldn't think straight.

Her only real friends were,

Robin, and-

Blossom.

Bubbles cringed at the thought, _Blossom_? _HER_ friend? She probably only saved her for show, to keep her reputation up, even though she was.. really pretty. Bubbles isn't judging a book by it's cover, instinct, is what's telling her this.

She decided to go to the nearby stream, the clear water splashed against her face always made her relieved, or at-least, most of the time.

She started skipping around a few trees, and the scenery instantly changed.

There, on her right was the edge of a soft forest, towered in fluffy trees, and squirrels walking around here and there. To her left, you saw a pathway of beautiful blue and white, glass tiles with a baby blue painted wooden bench. And in her front, was clear light-blue waters, which shimmered delicately in the gentle rays of the afternoon sun. This calmed her nerves instantly. Though, she wanted to linger around longer. Maybe reminisce old memories, but, hey, who is she kidding? She never had any exciting memories at all.

She was always cautious, breathing slowly, had a first aid kit at all times, ate in a polite manner, never tried to go on one's bad side, that's all she did ever since she was 10, (she is 15 now), she could hardly remember her life before that.

She started walking towards the clear streams, seeing it was more deep than see anticipated, about more than 56 feet deep. Which is way taller than little 5'5 Bubbles. She smiled, but it wasn't full of happiness or joy, it was full of dread, hate, and pain.

'Does any one love me?' Bubbles' mind questioned,

"No." She says, answering her own question, and taking a step forward.

'How about help me?'

"No.." She replies again lost in her trance, and stepped again.

'How about LISTEN to me?' Her head furiously asked,

"NO! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME!" She steps one more time, plunging her into the deep abyss, of water.

And she didn't even care to hold her breath.

-x-

**Sorry for the short chapter, review, and tell me any ideas.**

**Bubbles: You killed me? -sniffle-**

**Blossom: YOU MADE MY SISTER THINK I USED HER FOR MY REPUTATION?**

**Buttercup: I'm you're favorite and I'm not even mentioned!**

**RRB: US TOO! PUT US IN!**

**Don't worry I'll put you guys in, it's the whole purpose for romance here, if not, it'll only be fantasy and adventure.**

**See you next week (or longer depends on my writer's block), or if a reviewer has an amazing idea, it might come tomorrow. REVIEW FAST!**

**BYE!**


	3. EXTRA: Is She a Ghost?

Bubbles: I'm a ghost now right?

Me: I never said you died Bubbles...

All: WHAT? 

Blossom: How is that possible!

Me: Everyone wants her dead okay, I-

Buttercup: NO! KEEP HER ALIVE

Bubbles: Aw.. She loves me :D 

Blossom: I do too!

Me: Yeah right -sarcastic-

Boomer: So when do we get in here?

Me: Good question!

Brick: So answer it.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, one of the RRB will come as Bubbles' knight in blue/red/green shining armor, OR she'll find out her goddess power in time.

Butch: THE HELL? It's so confusing!

Me: Well... You'll just,

Bubbles: Have...

Buttercup: to...

Blossom: see!

All: BYE!

=x=

Yeah.. Inspiration low on battery.

But don't worry, I like this story so i'm not killing it.

Predict..

Is Bubbles dead

or

alive?

Is a she gonna find the power within in time

or

Not?

Tune in on chapter three, of One of the Goddess!


	4. Buttercups

**WOO! Numbuh312 is back! For those who enjoy my other stories sorry but.. my cousin Meg was on my account and I pranked her, and to prank me back she.. deleted them ._. … I'll revive them later. **

-x-

**Bubbles' POV**

A bright light shimmered from above, while, below me, I'm surprised, are just glossy tiles that are clear white, covered with pennies from people wishing.

I can't hear anything due to the water in my ears, but I can see.. a little.

My nose inhales the water, that causes me to feel like a fire burning all over my body, it's so painful, why did I do this..?

'_Idiot._' Huh?

I turned around, no one was there.

_'Over here._'

I turned back and I saw.. Me?

The world slowly disappeared, and in it's place came multiple mirrors and blackness. The 'me' I saw was in the largest mirror, in front of myself.

Only.. Different.

The 'me' I saw, has my face, except she has darker blue eyes like in the deepest part of the ocean, her blonde hair extends to her waist and curls at the tips held up in two low pigtails, her smirk is devious, and what gets me most is.. This is a mirror, and I'm not smiling at all.

Crossing her arms her smirk grows wider, creeping me out, "What's-up, shit-face fuck-head,"

I jump back surprised by the use of words, I would never use that kind of language, "H-hello.."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with, my name is Brat, and you're Bubbles, we are opposites," Brat pauses to reapply peach pink blush on her cheeks, "I am you from the mirror universe yadayadayada.. I'm feeling like a lazy ass so if you need me call my name in a mirror n' shit."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are there even mirrors in heaven?"

She chuckled, "Who said you were going to heaven, you lil' bitch.."

My eyes widened, "W-what..?"

"I kid, I kid, you're not even dead, I only brought you into the world of darkness to tell you," She pulls out shiny pink lip-gloss and reapplies five times, smacking her lips, she continues, "You're only suffocating cause you think you're some crazy-ass human.."

"But I am human.. You are too!"

"Bitch you calling me human, I am the grim reaper of the universe parallel to you!" Her face turns bright red as her fists clench until her lip-gloss bottle breaks, "I should come over there and bitch slap you're dumb-ass weave right off of your head!"

_I don't wear weaves.._ I thought.

"You should then," She smirks, is smirking her trademark?

"Um.. You read minds..?"

"Only yours, you can do it too, if you think about it ANYWAY," She claps her hands and she disappears, along with the mirrors and darkness, I'm back in the water.

'_Think fast, Bubbles.._' Her voice trails far into my mind, and trust me, I'm trying to think fast but.. I can't...

I can't do anything, I'm stupid, ugly, and worthless... I wish I wasn't..

_'You can do anything, you're smart, pretty, and worth it...'_ The voice, wasn't mine, nor Brat's, or Blossom's, nor Robin's or anyone I know's voice..

Or is it..?

I black out just as I feel something grab on to my leg and pull me out of the water, is it an octopus? No.. It's a vine covered with sweet white..

BUTTERCUPS.

-x-

Sorry for leaving for long, but I'm back, thanks for those who held on... Guess who saved her with the vines, and.. buttercups? (The buttercups gave a huge hint!)

Lol, I promise I won't be gone for more than three weeks unless I state so.


	5. The Whistle

**Did you guys like Brat? Lol. And 100% of you guessed right on who saved our Bubbly blonde :) ! OKAY, enjoy :). **

-x-

**Bubbles' POV**

In the darkness, a vision starts to show, like a memory of some sort, and not like a death flash where you get fast flashbacks of your whole life a second before you die, it's like- a dream.. Though I can't make out any of the details...

'_Red cap. "Don't hurt Blossy!" A little girl voice screams, blonde hair, "He won't hurt her.. I promise,", green eyes widen, blood splatters, fire explodes, midnight blue eyes chuckled behind a mirror, a kiss, a little blonde girl falls down, all eyes on her, memory wiped, grown man picks girl up.. and- and..'_

"WHAT ELSE!" I yell, sitting up, sweating and panting as if I were running a marathon, looking around I see no water, no park, or any vines, only my room.

At this point, parents should be running in the room yelling, "Bubbles, my poor, poor, sweet, lovable daughter, is everything alright?"

But I don't have parents.

I look down, at the floor, my eyes slowly scan myself in the mirror, my horrible vision is back, and I can only barely see myself in the mirror. Messy blonde hair that reaches just below my shoulders, dull blue eyes that even though most say blue eyes are pretty, no one notices me (unless Princess and other populars bully me) but, when I listen closely, people say my eyes look like the sparkling ocean at times (then again the only person who said that was Robin and she knows I look bad) thin, dry lips, and zits on my T-zone (nose, forehead, between eyebrows, etc.).

I hardly ever look at mirrors up until now, and what's ironic is that I have a huge mirror in front of my bed. My eyes lower to scan my clothing.

Nothing suspicious, just the baby blue pajamas I planned to wear to sleep the night before, and I do have them on so...

I was.. Dreaming? But, it was so real! The park, the suicide, Brat, the vine, everything! Except for the fake memory flash thing, but I knew that was a dream.

I sighed, looking at the clock, GAH! I jump up as fast as lightning can strike.

It is 7:56, three minutes until I have to start walking to school!

I speed-walk to my closet, and throw on a random shirt, and regular jeans. Slipping on my favorite white flip-flops, while grabbing my bag (you have to be talented to do that!) I race out of the door, completely forgetting about what I was worrying about.

-x-

Well, I might have forgotten what I worried about but.. I start to tear up, the school newspaper I held shook due to my tears. Before I went all out crying, I reread the article to make sure it was true:

**ROBIN, school girl:**

Robin is found DEAD due to suicide from stress and bullying, this only happened just yesterday and police found her in the morning, body pale, and gun at her side. We, as a school try to track down the bully, but no evidence is found, YET. If you have any ideas or clues call : xxx-xxxx or email :

My mouth opened but I spoke no words, I slyly slid to the back of the lockers once I saw Princess's unbelievably large hair poof turn around the corner, fortunately they didn't see me.

"Like, that was like, a job, like well done!" Amy, one of Princess's followers smiled and laughed.

_What job well done? What did Princess do that was so great? _I thought.

"I know," Princess, the meanie of all meanies replied happily, while fixing her dress a bit.

Dianne snickered, "Finally now that we have Robin out of the way, we can mess up Bubbles' life without the worry of wittle ol' Wobin!" She said the last part with mockery.

My fists clenched, they did this MY BESTFRIEND?

But, I don't move, nor call the number on the newspaper, I just stand there, like a wimp. Like an idiot.

Yeah, an idiot who can't even stand up for her own dead-

'-_iden, blood splatters, fire exp-' _Part of my dream comes back.

Bestfriend..

Once they turn around the corner, I notice I hadn't just been crying, I was drop-dead sobbing.

Time to go to the bathroom to clean up, shall we?

-x-

I splash cool water in my face, nothing, to me, is more relaxing. I sigh, but it comes out as a hoarse cry.

I drop to the cold, bathroom tiles, sobbing, once again, with fresh new tears splattering all over my shirt. I reach up, but I fall back down, the only thing that supports me is the floor, and my thoughts.

'_I'm feeling like a lazy ass so if you need me call my name in a mirror n' shit._' Name? What name? Did I forget it or something? And it's just a dream I can't just call a name and someone would help me like a genie or something.

But, I do know that Princess is a rude person.

I suddenly find the strength to stand up, "She's very mean, no.. she's an absurd being... No.. she's a.."

I stare straight at my eyes through the bathroom mirror, "BRAT!"

The world slowly rocks, and as it stops, i'm in no bathroom or school. It's all pitch-black, with just the large mirror from my dream (**A/N: Or what she **_**thought**_** was a dream!**) in front of me.

At first, I see me, in my pale blue polo shirt, regular jeans, and white flip-flops, my hair neat in two braids and my baby blue glasses placed nicely on my face. But the mirror blurs myself, and in it's place came a girl. Who looks just like me. She's the one from my dream!

Long, blonde, waist-length hair that curls at the tips, in two ponytails but this time they are high ponytails and have tiny blue bows at the hair tie. Her eyes shine dark blue and show mischievousness. Her face is covered in make-up but blended so well it's like a professional did it. Her shirt is a dark-blue, tank-top so high, it's like a sports bra, but just a bit more loose. She has on black booty-shorts that fits her figure well, and she has black seven-inch heels that have dark blue tiny bows (that match her hair ties) in the front of her shoe. She has gold bangles and a black necklace that says 'Bratty Bitch!' as accessories.

I gawk at her, mouth open wide, as I drop the newspaper.

**Regular POV**

"Aw.." Brat started with a fake smile, then drew back into her smirk, "Fuck-face missed me?"

"I-I.. You're REAL?" Bubbles screams, still gawking at her.

"Even though I am one hot motherfucker, try not to stare," She chuckles, "And last time I checked I am not a fake barbie, bitch,"

Bubbles shook her head to stop staring, "But.. It w-was a dream!"

"Butters saving you, _Pfft_, she hardly saves people, but that sure ain't no damn dream!"

"Butters? Who's that?"

Brat covered her mouth quickly like she saw Robin's death herself, "Oops, revealed a fuck-load too much..." Brat started to back away, almost tripping on a heel.

"Brat.. I promise I won't tell whomever you don't me to tell but... I need help!" Bubbles started to tear up, and it didn't effect Brat at all.

"I'll help you, but once you cry your dumb ass eyes the fuck out, i'm gonna quit," Brat crosses her arms, "Deal?-"

Bubbles nods, rubbing the tears away, trying not to create more.

"Alright, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Well, there is a brat at my school, her name is Princess and she's bullied me all my life, and recently she bullied my only friend into suicide just last night.."

Brat smirks, putting a finger to her chin, "Your tragedy, it amuses me, anyway.."

Brat claps her hands and the world goes back to normal.

Except for the whistle that is silver and tiny, the side has realistic looking bubble designs and ocean waves, the other side has the name Bubbles engraved, that just appears in her hands when she returns to the school.

'_Bloss told me not to yet, but.. we'll have to awaken your true side to truly solve your problems._' Brat's voice echoed in the restroom.

Bubbles' POV

What do I do? Blow it? Maybe I should..

I sucked in a deep breath, putting my lips on the whistle... 

-x-

MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! WOO!

I updated early cause I got inspired by the amount of reviews *_* I love you guys.

RECAP:

Normal, nerdy girl Bubbles, who is 15, suddenly after school one day, she commits suicide and meets her other side who, is completely opposite from her and that was a turning point. Before she drowned she gets saved by a girl who her other side calls her savior Butters. The next day, Bubbles' friend commits suicide due to bitchy Princess, and Bubbles runs to her other side for help, the mirror side gave her a whistle and Bubbles is prepared to blow it, what will happen when she does?


	6. AUTHOR'S APOLOGY NOTE

I AM SO SORRY, I LIED I WAS GONE FOR OVER 3 WEEKS.

-takes deep breath-

My friend was playing on my computer for a while and downloaded a virus that freakin' karate kicked my computer I had to repair my computer which only took a few days, but THEN I had to visit my family back in Japan, and I couldn't bring my computer (cause it'll take forever to set up) and guess how long was this "visit" A FEW MONTHS.

So I apologize, and I guess I can't promise anything, but i'm sure nothing will stop me from getting the next chapter up.

Again, I'm really sorry.


	7. The Change

**Bubbles' POV**

I dropped the whistle, not because of shock from an amazing transformation, but because nothing happened.

As I dropped it the whistle just disappeared and went through the mirror, into Brat's hand.

"Oh wow, this is fuckin' shit..." Brat murmured under her breath, "I fuckin' thought this whistle would make you look as sexy as I do like before.."

"Like before?" I question, a confused look on my face, "I never blew a whistle back then.."

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Nevermind, thank you for trying to help me, but you did help me forget Robin's- you know, for just a little bit."

"Your welcome shit load, but you know," Brat tried to comfort me, "Call me when you need me!"

I nod, as I get sent back into the restroom. I assume the time stopped as we went into the 'mirror' world, because the bell didn't ring yet. I look at my eyes in the mirror, they were still puffy and red from crying so I should continue to wash my face. My fingers graze the silky gray metal of the faucet and I take a strong grip and pull it upwards. Clear water instantly pours down from the metal.

I almost put my hands in the water, but I then feel something fuzzy in my nose.

And before I could do anything, I sneeze.

"Choo!" I say softly, as a tiny sneeze escapes my nose. Little did I know, that was the worst possible thing I could have done.

The faucet water still running from the sink, shot straight towards me as if my sneeze had commanded the water to move, and as non-formed water is, the shot was very powerful and knocked me into the bathroom stall behind me that was pink, covered in all kinds of writing.

With my favorite baby-blue t-shirt all wet, and the rest of my clothes soaked I scream, closing the stall door and locking it so the water would stop spraying me.

I then hear a voice and some footsteps (which was hard to make out due to the sound of squirting water pounding on the stall door),

"Is everything alright in-" I hear a soothing voice start, but then stop.

Then, from the below of the stall, I see five-inch hot pink heels walk toward the water, and in a matter of minutes, the squirting sound stops.

I slowly open the stall and I see the pretty girl who saved me from Princess before, staring directly at me.

"Um.." I say, pushing back a strand of my lower- than- shoulder length wet blonde hair, "Nice to meet you again.."

I trail off as I try to remember my savior's name._ Ugh, why can't I remember the name of the person who just saved me two times?!_

"Blossom, I'm Blossom, and it is nice to meet again, Bubbles."

"Oh thank you, Blossom, for, you know," I look at the ground nervously, "Saving me from getting attacked from water.."

_If Robin saw me now she'd think I'm stupid from getting attacked from water._

"Oh it's my pleasure to help," Blossom laughs, ever so gracefully, "But.."

She pauses and has a serious face on, "How did you get a faucet to aim at you?"

I start giggling despite my wet clothes starting to make me feel numb from being cold, and her serious face,

"My sneeze has a magical power! It attracts all water to it!" I joke, still laughing, even though that was probably what happened.

"Don't tell me," She whispers, and I'm surprised that I can hear her, "She blew the whistle, I swear-"

It stops there because I can't hear her any further.

"Choo.." I sneeze again quietly, the chilliness from my clothes was getting to me, "I'm gonna go to class now, thanks again Blosso- Choo!"

I sneezed again.

"But you can't! Not in that soaking outfit atleast," Blossom scolds, like an overprotetive mother.

"But, I need to be on time! And I don't have any other pair of clothes!"

Blossom goes to the sink, where she left her pink bag, and starts rummaging through it when she finds something, she comes back to me and her eyes widen...

-x-

**5 hours later... Princess' POV**

-x-

"I know, Brooklyn, just do my homework and you won't be bullied today! Guaranteed!" I throw a fake smile and stuff my homework in her hands, she WILL do it.

Because Brooklyn has a reputation to never break promises, but that doesn't mean I have to keep my side of the 'no bully' promise.

Brooklyn looks at me with a sad smile, _really?_ She asks with her eyes, then she nods happily and starts on the homework.

I start to walk away and in a distance she can't hear me I fake barf, and mutter, "Ew, talking to another nerd!"

I look around for the nerdy nerd, Bubbles, for me getting ready to plan a prank on her.

I then hear a cheer, and see a crowd.

"Who can have better looks than me to attract a whole crowd?" I mutter as I push through all the ugly people, and there standing in the middle is a model-like person standing next to the 'oh-so-beautiful' Blossom, then I realise, the model-like girl is Bubbles!

-x-

**Sorry that this was short, I just had to make sure you guys knew I was here and * gasp*, Bubbles is now popular?! I knew she would be soon, but this quick?! Something must have happened in the bathroom that we didn't know! O_O**

**Oh well, until next time!~ Ciao! **


End file.
